


At the Office, Mr Lightwood?

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Magnus, Dominant Alec, Gags, Glasses, Light Bondage, M/M, Magnus gets lightheaded, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Roleplay, Secretary - Freeform, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Suggested choking kink, Ties, Top Alec, always be careful with gags, butt plug, nobody gets hurt, submissive magnus, sugested asphyxiation, trust communication and signals are key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Magnus thought he was hearing things when Alec suggested they get a little frisky in his office. He surprises his lover, visiting him when he least expects it.Or the one where Alec walks into his office to find Magnus wearing nothing but a tie, a pair of glasses and a shit-eating grin.





	At the Office, Mr Lightwood?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [IN UFFICIO, SIGNOR LIGHTWOOD?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341586) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



> This one is for Amanda and Alissa, two of my favourite prompts rolled into one. I hope you both like what I did <3<3
> 
> The song for this one is, Money make her smile- Bruno Mars
> 
> Aditional tags,
> 
> All acts take place between two men who are in a committed, consensual and loving relationship.
> 
> please always take care when using gags, only use them if you know what you are doing and always check the gag wearer is able to breathe properly. Don't worry, Magnus is fine, he just gets a little lightheaded. 
> 
> Trust, communication and signals are key! Please stay safe and do thorough research first.
> 
> And a small note to say please please please read the tags to avoid reading something you are uncomfortable with and avoid disappointment. While it is my responsibility to tag accordingly (which I always try to do) the reader must use the tags to be sure that they will not be offended.

 

“Alexander, wake up” Magnus whispered to his snoring boyfriend, the soft snores Alec was emitting were sweet but if he didn’t get up soon, he was going to be late for work. “Wakey wakey”

Magnus shook Alec’s shoulder, to no avail. He pulled the duvet back, grinning as he tugged on Alec’s chest hairs. Nothing. His hand moved lower, flicking Alec’s nipple. Nada. Lower, dancing over his abs. Zip. Lower, yanking on his leg hairs. One solitary twitch before a louder snore.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you wake up right now!” Magnus yelled. What the fuck? Not even a flinch, just more adorable snores. He even tried sending a pulse of magic into Alec’s dick. It stood straight and proud but Alec continued to snore.

A sly grin broke out over Magnus’ face as he snapped his finger, their bedroom filling with the screeching siren that signalled a demon attack at the institute. He flung the cover over his head, pretending to be asleep as Alec jumped so hard he fell from the bed.

“Magnus! Again?” Alec yelped from the floor, shivering as the cold air rushed over his body, doing nothing to diminish his huge boner. Where had that come from? He wondered as he scratched his head, climbing to his feet. He had his suspicions.

“Magnus, let me in!” He shouted, tugging at the covers Magnus had wrapped around him. He yanked them off Magnus, wrapping the quilt around himself, howling when Magnus was left shuddering as he flopped on the bed and buried his head under the pillow.

“Hey, it’s freezing. Didn’t Maryse teach you to share?” Magnus yelled, yanking at the duvet wrapped around Alec to no avail. “Damn strength rune!”

“Oh, now you want to share?” Alec mumbled from under his pillow with a chuckle. He let Magnus shiver for a moment, payback for his rude awakening before he reached out and wrapped the duvet over Magnus, pulling him under the cover and the pillow.

“you have to get up, you’re going to be late” Magnus whispered under Alec’s makeshift pillow fort. He tugged at Alec’s chest hairs again, giggling when Alec growled and pulled him closer, trapping his arms between their bodies.

“I don’t want to be a grown up today. I don’t want to go to work,” Alec moaned, snuggling further under his pillow.

“You have to, you’re a big boy, Alexander, you have to go and earn your big boy pennies,” Magnus said with a grin, he loved when Alec woke in a playful mood.

“I don’t want to, I want to stay here with you and play hide the sausage” Alec moaned, pushing his hips forward to show Magnus the stonking boner he had woken up with, thanks to him. “Work is boring, you’re much more interesting”

“My my, Alexander, you are pleased to see me this morning,” Magnus said with a grin, rolling his hips against the massive dick wedged against his own interested dick. “I wonder how that got there,” he said, trying his best not to laugh.

“As interesting as I find you, love, get up and go to work. I’m too busy today” Magnus said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

“What are you doing today?” Alec asked, groaning when Magnus pulled the pillow off his head and yanked the covers from around him, leaving him shivering and naked on the mattress.

“Well, I have a house call at 12.30,” Magnus said, snuggling further down into the duvet and hiding his smile in Alec’s pillow.

“And until then?” Alec asked, sitting up and peeking over Magnus’ shoulder. Why was he grinning like that?

“I’m staying right here, nice and cosy and warm,” Magnus said, laughing when Alec groaned, muttering under his breath. He was pretty sure he heard the word evil. “The quicker you get in the shower, the quicker you’ll warm up, Alexander” he chuckled.

“Yeah yeah, I’m going” Alec muttered, staring longingly at his pillow and his duvet and his boyfriend before hauling himself to his feet and shuffling off to the shower.

Magnus gave Alec a few minutes to get the water warm before throwing the duvet off and darting for the bathroom, he had gotten Alec hard after all and what kind of inconsiderate boyfriend would he be if he didn’t do something about it?

“You here for more of that sharing?” Alec asked, his eyes lighting up when Magnus yanked the shower door open and darted in. He pulled Magnus under the hot water, wrapping him up until he stopped shivering.

“I thought I’d come and help you with your… problem” Magnus said, punctuating the last word with a role of his hips against Alec’s dick, nice and soapy and slippery against his ass.

“I like your thinking, Mr Bane” Alec whispered in his ear before fastening his lips to Magnus’ neck. He scooped some of the suds off his body and reached around, taking Magnus’ rapidly hardening dick in his hand. “Let me just clean this for you”

“It is rather dirty, make sure you clean my balls too,” Magnus said, his breathing coming a little faster at Alec’s sure movements. He pushed into Alec’s hand before snapping his hips back, rubbing his ass against Alec’s solid dick.

Alec rocked his hips into Magnus’ movements, his slippery dick sawing at Magnus’ cleft. He didn’t know who moaned louder at the friction, him or Magnus. He reached down, sliding his fingers down the cleft of Magnus’ asscheeks.

“Please, Alexander” Magnus moaned, unable to hold back the desperate plea in his tone when Alec started rubbing at his asshole. Alec’s hand, jerking him to perfection and his fingers teasing at his rim stole his self-control.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, grinning into his neck when Magnus pushed back onto his fingers. He held his hand still, his dick straining from the breathless noises issuing from Magnus’ mouth.

“So tight, fuck, that feels so good” Magnus moaned when his rim stretched over Alec’s fingers. He clenched down, grinning at the loud moan in his ear. He gripped the rail they had installed for times such as these, pushing on and off Alec’s fingers.

Alec held still, occasionally opening his fingers up as he watched Magnus fuck them. It was too perfect, he couldn't help but take himself in hand, watching Magnus swallow his fingers before taking a third.

“I know you’re stroking that dick of yours, Alexander. Why don't you put it to good use?” Magnus asked when he felt himself loosen. He held still when Alec pulled his fingers out of his ass and replaced them with the head of his dick.

“Do you want it, Magnus? Do you want me to fill that pretty ass of yours?” Alec asked, trailing his dick up and down the channel of Magnus ass. He pushed into Magnus, one hard thrust buried him to the hilt when Magnus nodded over his shoulder, cat eyes on full display.

“Oh fuck... Fuck… god, fuck me Alexander” Magnus moaned, his breath exploding out of him at the quick thrust into his ass, just how he liked it. He went willingly when Alec pushed him down with a hand between his shoulder blades.

Magnus bent almost in half, gripping onto the rail to lock his legs. Fuck, it was so tight and powerful he could do nothing but hold on, it was perfect!

“I know you got me hard when I was asleep, Magnus” Alec growled when he draped over Magnus’ back, placing a hand on top of each of Magnus’ on the rail and snapping his hips forward. He nipped kisses into Magnus’ neck, licking at his sweet spot.

“Are you complaining?” Magnus gasped out, interlocking their fingers and tilting his head to give Alec more room. He clenched down, increasing the pleasure for both of them, evident by the long drawn out moans in his ear as Alec ploughed into him.

“No...pe, what’s there… fuck! What’s there to... complain about?” Alec breathed, his eyes clenching as he buried his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck, rutting into his tight hole.

“Fuck, Alexander, right there!” Magnus moaned, his hips jerking when Alec shuffled even close and tilted his hips up. “Fuck, that dick of yours… fuck… right fucking there!”

“Magnus, I’m gonna cum,” Alec said, gripping Magnus’ hands tighter a split second before his balls drew up and he exploded in Magnus’ ass with a scream, painting his walls white.

“Me too, mother of fucking demons!” Magnus yelped. He yanked a hand free and grabbed his throbbing dick, jerking at the end of it when Alec’s movements stopped. He tugged himself to release, savouring the hot cum in his ass as he exploded all over the tiles with a loud grunt, unable to muster anything else.

“I swear, you’re the one with magic, Alexander” Magnus muttered, turning to press a kiss to Alec’s head where he was slumped over his back. “You’ve got a magic dick” he chuckled, groaning when Alec, laughing, tugged at his asshole.

“Thank you for keeping me company” Alec grinned, pressing his lips to Magnus’ when he turned his head. He pulled out of Magnus’ ass, turning him on the spot to mould himself to Magnus’ front. He moaned into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus invaded his.

Magnus grinned into the kiss, licking into Alec’s mouth and pulling Alec closer, pressing their bodies together. He could barely breathe as he fought Alec’s tongue, taking oxygen from him when he couldn’t pull his own in.

“Fuck, maybe you should come and keep me company at work too,” Alec said breathlessly when Magnus let him up for air. He grinned, grabbing a handful of ass when Magnus’ eyes lit up.

“Maybe I will,” Magnus said with a wink, laughing as he grabbed the shampoo with one hand and the door handle with the other. The foot he planted in Alec’s ass wasn’t too well received as he kicked his boyfriend out of the shower, only making him laugh harder.

**

“Yes madame inquisitor, everything is set up for your envoy,” Alec said into his phone as he made his way through the op’s centre, doing his best to hold back the eye roll that he desperately wanted to make, he was pretty sure Imogen Herondale would hear it through the phone.

“I trust that he will be treated with the utmost respect, this is a sensitive subject, Mr Lightwood”

“Of course…” Alec cut off, completely forgetting what he was saying when he pushed into his office to find Magnus sitting in his chair. With his feet up on the desk. Wearing only a tie. And a pair of glasses. Chewing on a pen. Holding a notepad in his hand. Fuck. just breathe, Lightwood.

“Madame Inquisitor, an unexpected emergency just came up, can we continue this conversation later?” Alec asked when he remembered he had vocal chords. He hung up the phone, not even bothering to wait for an answer.

“Mr Lightwood, I’m ready for my first day,” Magnus said with a bright smile. He bounded up from Alec’s seat and rushed forward. “Let me get that for you, Sir,” he said, spinning Alec on the spot and stripping his jacket from his shoulders.

Alec stood rooted to the spot, staring at Magnus as he threw his jacket in the direction of the coat stand and sank to his knees in front of him. What? The? fuck? His short-circuiting brain was yelling at him.

“And this, of course, Mr Lightwood, we wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Magnus said, burying his face in Alec’s crotch to unbuckle his thigh holster. He grinned into Alec’s twitching cock as he unfastened it.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, his hips involuntarily pushing forward when Magnus mouthed at his dick through his pants. Fuck! He couldn’t think!

“Magnus, what are you doing here? Like this?” Alec asked when Magnus pulled back to blink up at him through his eyelashes, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose to cover his glowing cat eyes. Raziel, have mercy?!?!

“It’s my first day as your secretary, Mr Lightwood. I hope I’m not late, I wouldn’t want to be punished and lose my job” Magnus said, an innocent tone to his voice as he bit his bottom lip. He almost grinned when Alec did.

“You should have been here an hour ago, Mr Bane. you are extremely late” Alec said, falling into Magnus’ game with gusto. How had he gotten so lucky to have this Warlock as his own?

“I’m sorry, Mr Lightwood, it won’t happen again. I’ll stay late to make up for my tardiness” Magnus said, rising to his feet with a tight clench around his surprise. “Please, come and take a seat, Sir”

“What have you been up to, Mr Bane” Alec asked when Magnus pushed him towards his chair. He stared down at the black leather of his swivel chair, at the smears all over it that looked suspiciously like lube.

“How careless of me, Mr Lightwood. Let me just clean that up for you” Magnus said, bending down and sticking his ass out as he used his black silk tie to mop up the lube. He knew Alec had seen his surprise when he heard the sharp intake of breath.

“Well, you do seem prepared, Mr Bane,” Alec said, staring at the butt plug glinting between Magnus’ ass cheeks, his ass glistening with lube. “Even if you are a little sloppy”

“All clean, Mr Lightwood, Sir,” Magnus said, standing upright and pushing his glasses up his nose. He watched Alec’s eyes, watching the action. It seemed the glasses were the right move.

“Please, take a seat, Mr Bane,” Alec said, sitting down on his now clean chair and gesturing to the guest chair on the other side of his desk.

“Oh dear, it appears that there’s nowhere for me to sit” Magnus grinned when he waved his hand, the guest chair, and the couch for good measure, disappeared in an instant.

“Well, we couldn’t just leave you standing now, could we?” Alec asked, backing his chair from under the desk and patting his knee. “Please, make yourself comfortable,” he said, smirking when Magnus batted his eyelashes and seated himself on his dick.

“So comfortable” Magnus murmured, rocking his hips to get comfortable. His breath shuddered out of him when the motion pushed at his plug, nudging it into his prostate. “Fuck!”

“Mr Bane, we don’t tolerate that kind of language at the office. Any more inappropriate words from that pretty mouth of yours and I shall be forced to punish you!” Alec growled, stroking his fingers over Magnus’ asscheeks before grabbing a handful.

“Yes Mr Lightwood, Sir” Magnus moaned, grinding down once more into Alec’s touch. Fuck!!!

“I have some documents I need you to notarize for me, Mr bane,” Alec said, patting Magnus’ ass until he stood up. He walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out a sheaf of papers. He returned to his desk, placing the stack on the very edge of the desk, furthest from Magnus.

“You can reach them from there, Mr Bane” Alec growled when Magnus made to move around the desk. He nodded his approval when Magnus draped himself over the desk, staring him in the eye as he did it.

Magnus watched Alec move around the desk to resume his seat, behind him. He knew his ass would be right in Alec’s line of vision as he stared down at the papers in front of him, he could feel Alec’s warm breath blow over his ass.

Alec stared at Magnus’ ass, desperately wanting to bury his teeth in the taut cheeks that occasionally bounced in front of his face. He palmed his insanely hard dick through his pants as he watched Magnus set to work.

Alec didn’t know what he was more pleased about, Magnus, completing his boring paperwork for him or the perfectly rounded ass, almost in his face.

His eyes followed the crack of Magnus’ ass, drifting down over his hanging balls, wedged between his legs. The space he had left Magnus between his own legs was limited, forcing Magnus to stand with his legs pressed together.

Magnus’ breathing picked up when he felt Alec’s hand linger at the back of his thigh. Alec wasn’t touching him, his hand a few millimetres from his skin but the presence of it was breathtaking. He let a small whimper escape him when he felt the presence of Alec’s hand travel upwards.

“That paperwork won’t complete itself, Mr Bane” Alec said as he trailed his hand, maddeningly close, over Magnus’ thighs and ass. He gave the butt plug, the beautiful black jewel shining in the light, a small flick.

“Oh, fuck!” Magnus moaned when Alec flicked his plug into his prostate, the sharp twinge of pleasure shooting into his balls at the scraping of his nerves.

“What did I say about that language, Mr Bane?” Alec asked, grinning at the sharp intake of breath from Magnus when he realised what he had done. “Get on your knees, I think that filthy mouth needs something to fill it,” he said, pushing his chair back.

Magnus straightened up in an instant, sinking to his knees between Alec’s legs with a grace that he knew Alec loved. He pushed his glasses up his nose, licking his lips as Alec unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out.

“Open up, Mr Bane, suck it until you’ve learned your lesson,” Alec said, waving his dick until Magnus crawled closer and pushed his knees further apart. He stared into Magnus’ glowing eyes when Magnus licked a stripe up the vein of his cock.

Magnus let a little bit of drool drip down Alec’s cock and his chin when he licked at his dick, knowing how much Alec loved it. He circled the head with his tongue before sucking the tip in, handsfree.

Magnus twirled his tongue around the head, letting small moans escape him as he sank down, taking Alec inch by inch until he sat in the back of his throat. He let a loud moan rumble through his vocal chords, watching the hazel completely disappear from Alec’s pretty eyes.

“So much better with a dick in your mouth instead of those filthy words,” Alec said, breathing hard when Magnus pulled up on his dick and sank back down, taking his whole length in, in one fell swoop that had him panting.

Alec reached out and brushed his fingers into Magnus’ hair, resting for a moment before tugging his head up. “Let me show you how I like it,” he said, knowing full well that Magnus knew exactly how he liked it.

Magnus happily let Alec’ guide his head, knowing that Alec wouldn’t let it get too much for him. He didn’t have a gag reflex, something Alec loved but his boyfriend’s dick was still huge.

“You suck dick beautifully, Mr Bane, do you do this for all of your employers?” Alec asked when Magnus tightened his lips and used his tongue to push his foreskin down with every stroke. His hips bucked up when Magnus mumbled a “yes” around his dick.

“A regular little office slut, aren't we?” Alec asked, watching the word sink into Magnus. He knew it was the right word when Magnus' eyes slammed closed, a loud groan coming from the back of his throat as he sucked harder.

Magnus knew Alec was close by the shake of his thighs in his tight grip. He sucked harder, letting his fingers travel up and brush over Alec’s balls. His own dick was aching from Alec’s reactions.

“I think you’ve learned your lesson,” Alec said, tugging at Magnus’ hair when he felt his balls twitching, knowing he was about to reach the edge and pulling back. He stared down at the line of drool that connected them, almost saying something when Magnus licked it away.

“Yes Sir, it won’t happen again,” Magnus said, brushing the last of his drool and drops of pre-cum away with his thumb before sucking it into his mouth, savouring the salty taste that was uniquely Alec.

“Good, you can return to your work,” Alec said breathlessly, wrapping Magnus’ tie around his hand and tugging him up off his knees to bend him over the desk again. He didn’t miss how hard Magnus was when he stood up.

Magnus lay his arms on the desk, his elbows and palms flat to the wood and waited for Alec to do something, anything. Alec was surprisingly creative, something he loved about his Shadowhunter. The anticipation was a killer.

“Why aren’t you working, Mr Bane?” Alec asked when he saw Magnus standing between his legs, arms on the desk, only moving to slide his glasses back up his nose where they slid down. They were seriously hot!

“I’ve finished my work, sir,” Magnus said, looking over his shoulder to see Alec’s eyes light up. He had done it with magic while Alec was too busy staring at his ass. He loved his boyfriend but clave paperwork was boring as fuck.

“Well, since you’ve been good and you sucked my dick so beautifully, I think you deserve a reward,” Alec said, standing and letting his trousers fall to the floor. “We like to show our appreciation for a job well done. Would you like that, Mr Bane?”

“Yes, Mr Lightwood, Sir. I like to know that my contributions are valued” Magnus said, eyeballing Alec’s bobbing cock, steadily leaking at the slit where it poked out from beneath his shirt. Fuck! He loved it when Alec didn’t even take his clothes off to fuck him.

Magnus whipped his head around, facing forward when Alec stepped right up to his ass, knocking a glass of water over in his haste. Shit!

“What are we going to do about those clumsy hands of yours, Mr Bane? You’ve gone and knocked water all over my desk” Alec growled, not giving a rats hairy left one about the water dripping off the edge of the desk.

“Maybe I should tie those hands out of the way, what do you think?” Alec asked, running his fingers over the silk tie around Magnus’ neck. “We can’t have you causing any more damage now, can we?”

“I think you know best, Mr Lightwood” Magnus breathed, almost strangling himself in his haste to throw the ends of his tie over his shoulder.

“Good, I think we will make a decent secretary out of you yet, carry on like this and the job is yours full time” Alec said, tugging at the end of the tie slightly, listening to the small moan that escaped Magnus before he tugged the knot around, undoing the tie with nimble fingers.

Magnus snapped his fingers, drying the desk off in an instant before he pressed his torso down and placed his hands behind his back, grinning when Alec deftly tied his hands together, he rested his cheek against the wood, waiting impatiently for Alec to fuck him.

Alec took a moment to admire the sight before him, Magnus, bent over his desk, his hands tied behind his back, his ass sticking out with the prettiest butt plug in it and a dark flush on his beautiful cheekbones under the tortoiseshell rims of his glasses. So fucking pretty!

“I’m going to take this plug out of your asshole and fill it with my dick, to show just how much I appreciate you, Mr Bane” Alec said, skimming his fingers over the base of the butt plug. Magnus’ loud moan as he tugged it was like music to his dick.

“Yes, please Sir,” Magnus moaned when Alec tugged at the plug, twisting it and teasing the muscle, making him moan louder. “Fuuuuck! Fuck me hard Mr Lightwood!” Magnus moaned when Alec finally pulled the plug free.

“There is that word again, Mr Bane,” Alec said, watching the way Magnus jerked against the desk, trying to hide the smile on his face. It had him grinning, knowing Magnus was just as excited as he was.

“I think we need another tie, we wouldn’t want any more profanity escaping those lips, now would we, Mr Bane?” Alec asked, staring hopefully down. Magnus didn’t disappoint, snapping his fingers and producing a second tie.

Alec took the gold silk tie from Magnus’ grasp and placed it between Magnus’ teeth when he lifted his head. He tied it off in a knot behind Magnus’ head, just tight enough to make Magnus’ words incoherent.

“Is that tight enough?” Alec asked, listening to Magnus’ muffled reply. “I didn’t quite catch that, Mr Bane?”

“‘T’s ...fect” Magnus tried to mumble around the tie, his dick twitching between his legs when he couldn’t get the words out properly. It was perfect!

“Good good” Alec muttered as he inspected his handy work. He swiped some of the excess lube off Magnus’ asscheeks and lubed his dick up, there wasn’t a lot but it was enough.

“I’m going to hold onto your hands, if it’s too much and you want to stop, you will shoot a pulse of magic into my hands, do you understand? Do it now if you want to continue” Alec said, taking Magnus’ bound hands in his own. He grinned when a pulse of magic shot through his hand and straight into his dick.

“The next time I feel that I’ll stop, okay?” Alec asked, squeezing back when Magnus nodded and squeezed his hand. He lined his dick up with Magnus’ hole and thrust into his ass, wondering what he had done to deserve sinking into it twice in one day.

Magnus screamed into the tie in his mouth, the material muffling the sound slightly but not enough that he knew Alec wouldn’t hear it. Fuck, he was so full!

The thrust was the perfect combination of pleasure, the tight squeeze and a small amount of pain that Magnus loved so much, he almost came right then and there, from the one powerful thrust.

Alec groaned, having to ground himself to stop from ramming into Magnus again and again. The tight squeeze was trying to steal his will but he fought it back to check on Magnus. His breathing was fine and he hadn’t let his magic loose.

Alec pulled back and slammed forward again, checking once again before he started up a steady rhythm of long thrusts. Fuck! His boyfriend was amazing! He had been expecting a boring day, not this, not the bone-deep pleasure of being buried in the man he loved.

The deep, desperate moans that poured from Magnus’ mouth would have been embarrassing with anyone other than Alec. He knew how much Alec loved hearing his noises, even if they were muffled by his gag.

Magnus relished the stretch on the muscles of his arms as Alec gripped his hands and used them as leverage to thrust deeper into him. He breathed deeply through his nose, feeling the dampness of the tie against his cheeks as he drooled. He honestly didn’t give one single fuck!

“You look so pretty like that, Mr Bane,” Alec said, staring down at the side of Magnus’ face that he could see. Magnus’ face was contorted, the picture of complete and utter pleasure, his hair was starting to flop and he was breathing deeply through his nose. It had him thrusting faster.

Magnus almost whimpered at the pleasure Alec gave him, wishing he had the leverage to push back on Alec’s dick, to match him thrust for thrust but that would have meant freeing his hands and while he knew that all it would take was a burst of magic, he didn’t want to.

Alec only held Magnus’ hands tighter when he heard the moans through his gag. He angled his dick down, wanting to hear them turn to screams. It only took a few thrusts before he was rewarded, scraping Magnus’ prostate with each thrust.

He changed his rhythm, switching from long slamming thrusts to short, shallow rocking movements that put constant pressure on Magnus’ bundle of nerves before going back to deep thrusts, repeating the pattern over and over again.

“Mr... ight...od!” Magnus tried to scream, not knowing which was better, the deep thrusts or the scraping, shallow movements. His whole body shuddered as he was wracked with the most intense pleasure, his thighs jerking against the wood of the desk.

Alec almost had crossed eyes when Magnus started to clamp down on his dick. He wasn’t sure if Magnus was trying to bring him pleasure or keep him buried inside his body. Either way, it had his orgasm coming on fast!

“Do you want me to fill this ass up, Mr Bane?” Alec grated out, his bone-deep arousal sending his already low tone of voice through the floor.

“Ye… fl..ood ...y as…” Magnus tried to beg, wanting nothing more than to have Alec’s cum dripping out of him. His eyes screwed up at the same time as his balls, exploding into the footwell of Alec's desk, knowing he left a puddle of white on the floor and not really caring.

“Fuuuuck” Alec screamed, his hips slamming into Magnus’ ass one last time as he came in Magnus’ tight channel. He screamed through his release as Magnus’ clenching rim milked his dick for everything it had.

Alec’s head shot up when he felt a pulse of magic burst through his hands. He stopped his hips instantly, pulling from Magnus’ ass even as aftershocks continued to explode out of him. His heart was beating faster than it had while they had been fucking.

“Magnus are you okay?” Alec asked, grabbing the tie around Magnus’ mouth and ripping it apart in his haste to get it off. “Are you okay, my love?” he asked when Magnus looked up at him, his glasses wonky. He wasn’t sure why but he felt the urge to straighten them, so he did.

“I’m fine, Alexander, I just started to get a little lightheaded is all,” Magnus said breathlessly taking gulps of fresh air that cleared his brain instantly. “I promise, there was no danger, I just forgot to breathe for a minute, you took my breath away” he chuckled.

“It’s not funny, Magnus, I almost had a heart attack,” Alec said, undoing the tie around Magnus’ hands and pulling him upright. He collapsed back onto his chair and pulled Magnus down onto his lap, running his hands over every inch he could reach, checking him over and rubbing some life back into his arms.

“Hey, I’m fine, I swear,” Magnus said, snuggling into Alec’s neck when he pulled him tight against his body. He threw his legs over the arm of Alec’s chair, settling sideways on Alec’s lap as he settled into his embrace.

“Just let me know _before_ you pass out next time, okay?” Alec asked, tugging Magnus left wrist up to his lips and kissing the red marks left there from the tie. “Okay?” he said, tugging Magnus’ head out from his neck to look into his eyes.

“So there’s going to be a next time?” Magnus asked, grinning as he waggled his eyebrows. He laughed when Alec shook his head, a shaky chuckle escaping his lips.

“Yes, but we will use a breathable gag next time,” Alec said, shaking his head at his ridiculous boyfriend. He stared at the red mark that ran across each of Magnus’ cheeks from the gag, unable to deny that they looked beautiful against his golden skin.

Alec kissed every centimetre of Magnus’ cheeks, right along the marks, from the right side of his face to the left before pressing his lips to Magnus’ “I love you, you crazy bastard” he mumbled against Magnus’ lips.

“Does that mean that I got the job, Mr Lightwood?” Magnus asked, his tone bright and hope shining in his eyes as he shoved his glasses back up his nose. He laughed when Alec started howling. “I love you too,” he said, settling back when Alec tightened his arms and kissed his forehead.


End file.
